


sparks fly

by beifongbltch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, almost setting your friend on fire but in a gay way, dumb!mako is actually something that can be so personal, not NOT canon compliant, the inherent homoeroticism of someone helping you change your bandages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongbltch/pseuds/beifongbltch
Summary: Mako has no choice but to come to Ba Sing Se for the weekend.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 269
Collections: wuko fics for the soul <3





	sparks fly

Mako’s nervous to go back to Ba Sing Se. Actually, nervous is an understatement. He’s more flat-out dreading it. Not that he doesn’t  _ want _ to take a weekend off, or go check in on the situation there. But Wu seemed so urgent with his message.  _ Even sent an airship _ . Mako was already planning on taking the train up here in two weeks.

Something had to be wrong. Why else would an ex-prince call his former bodyguard on such short notice? Mako knew there would be strong opposition to Wu abdicating, but an imminent threat seemed too bizarre, even for Wu. 

His message was short, to the point. A telegram reading:

> _ “Mako, _
> 
> _ Need you in Ba Sing Se this weekend. An airship is on the way. _
> 
> _ -Wu” _

It was the most brief Wu had ever been, maybe in his whole life. If anything, it seemed less like a short message and more a distress signal. There are a million possibilities here, at least. But, supposedly, Wu has a new bodyguard. A team of them, actually. They even have actual qualifications, or so Wu said.

_ I really couldn’t leave him alone for one month _ , Mako laughs to himself. He should’ve figured something like this would happen. He spent almost  _ three years _ with the guy, it’s sort of weird not being with him all the time.

Honestly, it’s really weird that Mako is  _ alone _ in Republic City. Korra and Asami are  _ Agni-knows-where _ , not answering a single call. Bolin headed back to Zaofu with Opal. And Wu is in Ba Sing Se again. His four friends-- _ well, two friends, brother, and former boss _ \--all gone.

He even asked Beifong to go out for drinks one night.

“I’m not your friend,” she told him without looking up from her desk.

The past week, he’s resorted to hanging out with Pema, who is lovely but far from what Mako is used to. They sit on the island, drinking tea usually. She is quite the gossip, and she’s always asking about Wu for some reason. The kids are no better, really. Mako had to let Ikki put flowers in his hair, just to distract her from asking a thousand questions per second.

He can see the lights in the Upper Ring from the airship. It isn’t even dark yet, the sun is just setting. But that’s one of those things about the Upper Ring, he figures.

Mako tugs at the hem of his detective uniform. It feels good to be back in it, even if he feels completely useless in it. He can’t exactly fight crime and chase criminals like he used to. He won’t be able to for a while with his bad arm. That’s what Kya said, at least.

His heart starts racing as the ship begins its descent. Because he’s nervous that something is wrong,  _ obviously _ . Though he made it pretty clear that he is  _ not _ Wu’s bodyguard anymore. Unless he has to be.

The city doesn’t look as bad as Mako remembered it. It’s not chaotic and scary, like it was after Zaheer came through. But it’s not strict and clean and prim like it was before. Mako can still make out the figures of Dai Li agents, even from the air.  _ Some things will never change _ . Especially in the “tradition and rules and social hierarchy” Earth Kingdom.

The airship lands in the Upper Ring in an all-too-casual manner. It’s so unceremonious, so not what Mako is used to. With Wu, that is. By himself, Mako would’ve shot for a few days’ train ride in a seat that barely reclines. That’s more his style. The exact opposite of Wu’s.

Wu’s new assistant--of course he has an assistant now--leads Mako to the new house. Technically, he’s just walking and Mako is hoping he’ll end up in the right place if he follows. He must be, because he ends up in front of the nicest house he’s ever seen, save for Asami’s.

_ If this is what stepping down from royalty gets you _ , Mako doesn’t even want to imagine how decadent Wu’s life as King would’ve been. It’s crazy, the house. It’s long more than it is tall, with perfectly trimmed green tiles on the roof, its own courtyard and rock garden peaking from the back. Mako tries to take it in without being completely overwhelmed. His own name interrupts him.

“Mako!” Wu practically screams, racing toward him and leaping into his good arm. “I missed you, buddy.”

“Wu,” Mako stumbles, trying to keep Wu upright. He can’t stop himself from letting out a light laugh. “Good to see you too. You know I was gonna come up here in two more weeks.”

“Oh, I know that.” Wu stands back up. “I needed you here  _ now _ . To protect me.”

Mako actually laughs at that. Snorts, really, “You have  _ five _ bodyguards now.”

Five bodyguards that look like they could throw Mako halfway to Omashu, if they pleased. One of them stares at Mako like he just might do that. Mako can pretend that he looked that intimidating when he was working for Wu, even though he definitely didn’t.

“But they aren’t...like you,” Wu whines. Whatever that means. Mako doesn’t get half a second to process that before Wu is yanking him into the house. 

“Okay, let me give you the grand tour,” Wu beams as soon as the door closes, pulling Mako behind him. “So this is the main foyer, and off to the left is the formal dining room and-”

“Wu.” Mako tries to get his attention. “ _ Wu _ .” He keeps talking. “WU!”

“What?”

“Why am I here?” That’s not what Mako meant to say. “I mean, why so urgent?”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Wu sighs before draping himself across a couch in the sitting room. “I’m scared, okay? A lot of people are really unhappy with my whole getting-rid-of-monarchy thing. They think I made the wrong decision.”

“Do  _ you _ think you made the wrong decision?” Mako knows Wu isn’t done talking, but he’s genuinely curious.

“No. Well, I...I don’t know.” Wu’s body goes limp against his seat, his head thrown back in exasperation. “Do you?”

He’s doing those polar bear puppy-dog eyes he always does when he wants Mako’s approval. It’s sort of cute... _ No _ .

“Doesn’t matter what I think,” Mako tells him. Truthfully, he doesn’t know if Wu made the right call. No one does. “You’re the world leader here.”

“Former world leader,” Wu reminds him, sitting up a little straighter.

Mako only notices now how tired Wu looks. The bags under his eyes could hold more than Mako’s luggage. He probably hasn’t slept well in weeks. With Wu, Mako’s used to days that start right before sunset and end not much later. Something about ‘beauty sleep.’ Clearly, it’s been a while since that was possible.

“You know I really can’t be your bodyguard anymore,” Mako tells him after a brief silence. “I have one good arm now and it’s not even the one I  _ use _ . I’m sort of useless now.”

Mako means that. It sort of stings to say it, but it’s the truth, he tells himself. He felt useless when he was helping his friends save the world. Now he can barely file police paperwork. He can hardly even write.

“Shut up!” Wu springs up from his seat, getting right in Mako’s face. “You are not  _ useless _ . Even with only one arm, you’re a better bodyguard than all of these guys put together.”

That’s a flat-out lie. They aren’t even in the room and he can feel them staring him down, like if he even looks at Wu, he’s a goner. Wu’s probably just being nice to him. Overly complimentary as always. It’s not like Mako even did much for him as his bodyguard anyways.

Mako’s about to respond when he realizes Wu is already talking. From the sound of it, he’s been going on for a while and Mako has missed pretty much all of it. Wu’s train of thought is so far from the station that Mako can’t even try to catch up. 

“Don’t you think?” Wu asks, staring at Mako.

“Huh-what?” Mako has absolutely no idea what he’s being asked about.

“Ugh,  _ Mako _ .” Wu rolls his eyes. “Whatever, it’s better with you here,” Mako doesn’t know what ‘it’ is. “Can I show you around now?”

Wu doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he yanks Mako up, linking his arm through Mako’s good one. Mako finds himself being dragged through the hallways, Wu rattling off as many details about each room as he can.  _ Just like old times _ .

There’s something about Wu’s incessant babbling and his pull on Mako’s arm that feels so  _ normal _ . Like how things were for the past two years. Mako actually might have missed it, even if being at Wu’s service at all hours took years off his life. 

He’s a little more aware now of how Wu’s fingers are pressed into his arm. And how Wu keeps holding eye contact for a little longer. And the sweet sound of Wu’s voice as he babbles about...whatever it is that he’s babbling about. 

“You know I really liked your old uniform better.” Wu stops in front of a large mirror in the hallway, adjusting his jacket. 

“What’s wrong with this one?” Mako asks, a little too defensively. He can feel heat rising in his face.  _ Go away _ .

“Nothing, I just think you look better in the other one.”

Wu says it so offhandedly, it sounds like it means nothing. But the words hit Mako like a Satomobile. Sure, Wu isn’t a stranger to throwing out compliments, but this one feels so different. It’s not his usual ‘big tough Mako’ or ‘strong guy’ like Mako is used to with him. Mako doesn’t even need to look in the mirror to know that he’s blushing.

It’s nothing, he immediately tells himself. Wu has opinions on  _ everything _ , even the temperature that restaurants serve water at. Of course, he has opinions on Mako’s clothing. It would be concerning if he  _ didn’t _ . 

“And now your hair is all,” Wu waves his hands around. “Messy.”

“It just does this!” Mako practically shouts. He needs to take a deep breath before sparks start flying off his fingertips. 

“I think you look cute with your hair slicked back,” Wu smiles as he brings a hand up to push back the nest on Mako’s head.

_ Calm down, Mako _ . Heat rushes toward his fingers, making him clench his fist as tight as he can. 

“Tao! Can you come here?” Wu shouts in the vague direction of the sitting room. His assistant, presumably Tao, comes careening down the hall.

“Tao, can you please tell Mako he looks cute with his hair slicked back?” Wu smiles, eyes lingering on Mako. His lips turned up in a smirk.

Tao hesitates for a moment.  _ He cannot be paid enough for this. _ “You look cute with your hair slicked back, sir.” Mako can hear the pain in his voice.

Wu keeps his hand pressed against Mako’s forehead, smiling with something behind his eyes--Mako can’t quite tell what. He glances down, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. Wu is standing on his toes.  _ Spirits, that’s cute. NO. _

“I-uhh…” Mako stumbles.  _ Stupid _ . “Thank you?”

Wu crinkles his nose before ruffling Mako’s hair, then turning to yank him along some more. Mako’s breath hitches in his chest with Wu’s hand against his face.  _ He’s always like this. He’s always touchy. _ There is nothing out of the ordinary here. No reason Mako should be freaking out like this.

“Okay,” Wu turns to press his back against a door. “This is my favorite room in the whole house. Do  _ not _ laugh if you think it’s dumb.”

He pushes the door open, revealing wall-to-wall bookcases surrounding a massive desk and a few cushioned chairs. Wu drops his arm from Mako’s and spins into the room with a grand gesture towards the shelves around him. The room is almost completely dark, only illuminated by the light from the hallway. 

“Can you light this?” Wu grabs a lantern from the desk and bounds over to Mako.

He holds it in front of him like a little kid asking for sweets. Mako can’t help but oblige, starting a little flame from his finger and holding it to the wick.

“What would I do without you?” Wu brushes his hand over Mako’s shoulder before going to set down the lantern.

“Probably read in the dark,” Mako stutters out.  _ Agni, that sounded dumb. _

Apparently Wu doesn’t think so. He throws his head back in laughter as he jumps to sit on the desk.  _ His feet don’t even come near touching the floor.  _ He extends his arm, gesturing to one of the chairs that looks more decorative than useful. It’s really comfortable, though, Mako finds out.

“I didn’t know you liked reading,” Mako says flatly, maybe sounding a bit ruder than he’d hoped. “I mean, not that I didn’t think you…” Mako stops himself at that.

“It’s something to pass the time, I guess.” Wu smiles. The flickering light illuminating half of his perfectly smooth face. “I sort of grabbed whatever I could from the archives in the palace. Donated the rest to the public library in the Lower Ring.”

He’s so earnest with the way he says it. The Wu that Mako knew for the past two years would’ve never thought to donate anything. Especially to the Lower Ring. The thought makes Mako’s heart jump a little. Wu has grown so much, become sort of selfless.

“That’s really kind of you,” Mako lets a smile creep over his lips. “You’ve come a long way.”

Wu’s eyes light up, “I just did what I thought you would’ve done. You taught me a lot.”

That feeling of heat extends through Mako’s fingertips again, threatening to set what might be the most flammable room in the entire house on fire. He inhales sharply through his nose, cooling himself off before something catastrophic happens.

“You said this is your favorite room, right? Tell me about it.” Mako leans forward, propping his head on his hand.

“Oh!” Wu perks up, leaning equally as far forward as Mako. He’s a little higher up, but their faces are only a few inches from each other. Mako could almost reach out and... _ No. _

“I guess I haven’t been able to sleep much,” Wu shrugs.  _ Obviously _ . “I just spend all night reading usually.”

“You need to sleep, Wu!”

“Says you!” Wu swats Mako’s shoulder. “Your sleeping habits are  _ way _ worse than mine, buddy.”

Mako can’t argue with that. In his defense, he’s used to having to be alert at all times. Ever since he was little. It only got worse when protecting Wu became his full-time job. And even on the rare occasion that Mako decides to sleep at regular human hours, the lightest sound can wake him up instantly.

“I think,” Wu pauses, pressing a finger to his chin, “it was easier to sleep in Republic City.”

_ Never heard that one before _ . Everyone in the city complains about the noise. Satomobiles and mopeds screeching around all night, filling the boroughs with sputtering engines. All of the apartments have paper-thin walls. All night long, every footstep, dropped glass, or screaming match can be heard from blocks away. Apparently the penthouse suites are the only places where the sounds of the city disappear. 

“ _ I knew you were going to protect me, _ ” Wu whispers. Mako knows he wasn’t supposed to hear that, but it makes his stomach flip the same way it did when he first met Asami. 

Part of him wants to tell Wu that, of course he was protecting him. It was his job. Something tells him that’s not what Wu means, though. Light flickers across Wu’s face, making Mako realize how big the flame has gotten.  _ Calm down, Mako _ .

_ That’s just Wu _ , Mako tells himself.  _ Again, being his over-complimentary self _ .  _ There’s nothing to read into, nothing to analyze. No reason for a shortness of breath or a rapid heartbeat. He said stuff like this all the time, this is no different. This is how it always is. _

The lantern crackles then goes out.

“Sorry,” Mako says into the darkness.

“What? It’s fine.” Wu’s hand lands on his shoulder. “I should show you the rest of the house anyway!”

Mako hears Wu jump back to the ground. His hand grabs Mako’s good one, pulling him up from his seat and leading him towards the door. Clearly, he has this room memorized pretty well. 

Wu pulls Mako into another room. This one has a large bed in the center, adorned with green silk sheets and more throw blankets than Mako has ever seen in his life. Wu leads Mako to the edge of the bed, where he throws himself into the mess of blankets. A sigh escapes his chest. 

It’s completely dark out now, but moonlight trickles in from the windows, giving Mako enough light to ignite all the candles in the room.  _ Lightbulbs are so much more convenient _ . Mako sits tentatively on the bed, hoping he doesn’t cause any accidents with the open flames in the room. Wu sits back up, a little further from him this time. Mako can really see the sleep deprivation in his eyes now. 

“So…” Wu glances around the room. “How have you been? I’ve been so worried about you. I-” He stops himself.

“I’m fine.” Mako lets out a light laugh. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“But I do.” Wu meets his gaze, staring deeply into Mako’s eyes.

There goes Mako’s heartbeat again. His breath stops for a second, watching as Wu’s eyes widen with sincerity. 

“I...uh...The city’s a mess,” Mako stammers, well aware of the blush covering his face. “Almost everyone is displaced and we can barely get supplies to everyone and Raiko is-”

“Mako.” Wu places his hand on Mako’s knee, sending a shock through his whole body. “How are  _ you _ doing?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Mako can’t stop himself from shouting. “There’s thousands of people suffering and I can barely even help.”

“You almost died! Even if you did, you’d probably still think that wasn’t enough.” Wu is standing now, towering over Mako with so much hurt in his eyes.

Silence settles over them. The truth is that the last month has been awful. Mako can barely work or do nearly anything on his own. And he keeps reliving that moment inside the Colossus. The moment that should’ve been the end. To top it all off, he’s had no one to turn to in Republic City. Everyone had left to go back to their lives again, it seemed like a recurring theme.

But he can’t be mad. The whole city is suffering everyday and Mako gets to escape to Ba Sing Se for a weekend. He’s lucky, regardless of whatever his personal problems are. Besides, it’s not Wu’s job to fix these issues, so Mako shouldn’t dump them on him. He can’t fix it, even if he thinks he can.

Mako can’t bring himself to make eye contact. He’s afraid that if he does, he’ll say everything he’s thinking. That could ruin everything.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done,” Wu finally says. He looks so small, so afraid. “If, if you didn’t make it.”

He’s blinking back tears, Mako can tell. His whole body goes stiff for a moment before he sinks down onto the floor. This look is all too familiar to Mako, Wu looks just like Bolin did when they were little kids. The room towers over him, like it’s getting ready to engulf him. Mako wants to reach out and hold him as tight as he can. Promise him everything is okay, even though it isn’t. He can’t bring himself to do it, though. For now, he just lowers himself onto the floor across from Wu.

“I’m sorry,” Mako offers, unsure of what else to say.

Wu says nothing. Instead, he springs forward, wrapping his arms around Mako. He’s squeezing tighter than he ever has before. Mako wonders if Wu can feel how fast his heart is beating right now, or if he can feel the heat rising in Mako’s skin. 

They sit there for a minute, no noise but their breath against each other’s skin. Mako needs to stop himself before he does something stupid.

“It’s getting late,” he whispers, gently prying Wu off of him. His eyes have gotten all puffy. “Do you know where my bag is? I need to change my bandages.”

He gives his wrapped up arm a little shake, as if there would be any confusion about where he’s bandaged-up. His good hand presses into the floor, readying himself to stand when Wu reaches out to stop him.

“I’ll go get it,” he tells Mako with a light smile. Before Mako has the chance to protest, Wu is off padding down the hallway. 

Mako can rationalize this, he convinces himself as he removes his stiff and starchy jacket. Wu is just trying to be nice, hospitable even. It’s probably easier for him to find Mako’s stuff than it would be to guide him to it. It’s nothing and it’s fine and Mako really needs to calm down before something catches on fire.

Wu trods back in with Mako’s bag in his arms. When he holds it, it looks even rattier than usual. He eases himself back onto the floor, his knees so close to Mako’s that they might touch, but Mako totally isn’t thinking about that. 

“Can I help?” Wu asks, sliding the bag across the floor.

“You really don’t need to.” Mako’s face only gets warmer. “I can do it, you should just-”   
  


“Please?” Wu interrupts. “You’ve saved the world a million times. You should let people thank you for it.”

How can Mako say no to that? He starts unwrapping his arm, Wu’s hand coming to meet his and follow the motion. His grasp is so gentle, and he keeps looking up with that beautifully innocent look to see if Mako is okay.

Mako is okay, probably. He can’t really tell anymore. His heart is beating so fast and Wu is so close to him and his fingers are so soft...He needs to take a few breaths. 

The bandages come off, exposing his arm in a way that no one - other than Kya during healing-sessions - has seen. It’s too vulnerable for Mako’s liking, but Wu doesn’t recoil or turn away. He only asks what to do next.

Mako fishes in his bag for the cream, ready to apply it himself. Gently, Wu takes it from him. Mako hisses as hands touch his scarred skin. Wu lays delicate hands over him, letting the cooling sensation sweep over Mako’s arm. This has been his nightly routine for a month, and probably will be for much longer, but it feels so much different with Wu here. Mako finds himself wishing Wu could always be there to help with this.

Wu finishes massaging the cool cream into his arm. He’s even closer than when they started, his knees resting lightly atop Mako’s. The warmth of his breath moves against Mako’s skin. Mako reaches for the bag again, turning to grab the roll of bandages. Wu tilts his head up and for an electrifying second, they collide. 

Wu’s lips are softer than the finest silk and warm like the son and Mako can barely stop himself from grabbing Wu and kissing him even harder. That familiar feeling of heat rushing through his body comes back, different this time but not unrecognizable. It spreads throughout his body as he contemplates  _ really kissing  _ Wu and he can barely stop the fire he knows is about to appear.

And suddenly, the heat reaches his hand.  _ His left hand _ . The hand he hasn’t felt anything in since that moment inside the Colossus. Sparks escape from his fingertips scattering across the floor and dying out before they can hit anything. 

Wu jumps back with a yelp, his face getting redder by the second. Mako only sits in stunned silence.  _ He hasn’t been able to make even the tiniest flame _ . A lump creeps up in his throat and he can feel the water collecting in his eyes. A feeling almost foreign to the man who never cries.

“Did you see that?” Mako is powerless to hold back his happy tears. “Wu!  _ Did you see that? _ ”

He’s laughing with pure, unrefined joy as he stares at his hand in awe. Almost completely forgetting that he just accidentally kissed Wu. Part of him wants to jump up and grab Wu and kiss him for real, but he’s stunned by his own happiness.  _ It’s coming back.  _

“I can bend again,” he chokes out, extending his left hand and squeezing it closed, completely ignoring the burning pain. He turns to look at Wu who is staring back with the softest smile on his face. It hits Mako all at once what just happened.

“Wait, did we just…” Mako’s mind goes blank. “We just kissed.  _ On accident _ .” 

He doesn’t know whether to laugh harder or pull Wu back in and kiss him on purpose this time. 

“I can’t believe,” Wu stammers with his face completely flushed. He looks for a moment like he’s going to say something more, but he stops. He sinks into himself, looking overcome with embarrassment.

Mako can barely think at all. In all honesty, he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about kissing Wu before. He’d always just assumed those were weird intrusive thoughts and brushed them off. But now, it’s reality. His lips barely tapped Wu’s and it quite literally inspired sparks to fly. And he finds himself wanting more, maybe even needing it. 

He can’t even stop himself from reaching out and pulling Wu close again, their faces almost touching. He pauses, unsure of what his next move is until Wu fills in the space. Soft hands, still slick with lotion, meet Mako’s face and Wu kisses him with a newfound desperation. 

And it’s soft and longing and so  _ right _ , with no stray sparks this time. It’s the perfect moment that Mako didn’t know he needed until now. He makes himself pull back before he gets carried away, his hand cupping the back of Wu’s neck.

“I, uh…” Wu’s eyes dart to the floor. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Me too,” Mako admits, not sure if it’s to himself or Wu. 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah I guess so.” Mako is just realizing this himself. He  _ has _ wanted to do this for a while, come to think of it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wu looks almost offended, as if  _ he  _ has been laying down hints for months. _ Which he totally hasn’t _ . No, Mako would know if he was.

“Well why didn’t  _ you _ tell  _ me? _ ” Mako retorts. _ How was he supposed to know? _

“I flirted with you for, like, two years!”

That sentence hits Mako like Asami on a moped. Wu  _ what? For all that time? No, he couldn’t have been. He’s just affectionate. He’s like that with everyone. Of course he is. It was never anything more than that! _ But, wait, what if it  _ was _ more than that?  _ Is that why Pema always asks how ‘things are with Wu?’ _

Spirits, Mako missed something. Instead of processing that, though, he turns to rewrap his arm, much more haphazardly than usual. Wu only sits and watches in silence. Mako knows Wu is waiting for him to say something, but he can’t find the words.

“I’m so dumb,” he sighs, looking back at Wu who is close enough to kiss a million more times if he wanted to.

“Only oblivious,” Wu smiles, stroking Mako’s cheek, threatening to scatter sparks across the floor again. Wu presses a light kiss into his cheek before sliding down to rest his head on Mako’s lap. Something about it feels so right, so  _ complete _ . His hand goes to travel through Wu’s perfectly soft and shiny hair.

“I needed you to come up this weekend because I missed you,” Wu admits after a while. “I couldn’t wait two more weeks.”

“You made it sound so much more urgent,” Mako laughs a little.

“I know you,  _ pal _ . You wouldn’t have come unless there was some dangerous, pressing issue.” He’s not wrong. Mako  _ did _ only make the trip because he was afraid of Wu being in danger - not that he’s ever going to be in any real danger again with this security team. 

“I missed you too,” Mako tells him before leaning to press a light kiss on his forehead.

The two talk for hours, telling stories from their few weeks apart. Admitting all the time they thought the other looked too cute and didn’t know what to do. Mako doesn’t know what time they fall asleep, or how they even made it onto the bed. But when he wakes up, Wu is wrapped tightly around him, head pressed against his chest. The morning light pours through the window, outlining his features in gold. Mako could stay like this forever.

When Wu finally wakes up, he wastes no time dragging Mako to the Middle Ring for morning tea and breakfast. Apparently this place is owned by the former Firelord. Mako doesn’t know how true that is. The tea is great, though. Wu definitely didn’t make that up.

He walks Mako around the parts of his new house he didn’t get to show off yesterday. An office that seems too messy for a person to use. A little pond that Wu insists will have turtleducks in it soon. A rock garden made to honor ancient practices of the Air Nomads. He’s in his element in Ba Sing Se. Really making a mark with all of the reforms he has planned.

Mako can’t help but wonder if Wu will ever make his way back to Republic City. 

When it’s time for Mako to get back on the airship, he finds himself not wanting to leave. Even with his job and his life in the city, he can still barely imagine going back without Wu.

“Can I come visit again?” he asks, prolonging his departure as much as he can.

“You’d better,” Wu tells him with a tender kiss.

“And Mako,” he adds. “Don’t cancel your train ticket.”

Mako boards the airship after more coercing than there should’ve been. Ba Sing Se and all its glory shrink in the distance. Mako hopes that he can wait two weeks to see Wu again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @lesbiankya on tumblr !!


End file.
